disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rapunzel
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "| Arquivo:Rapunzelphoto2.png |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|18 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Verdes |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Dourado (início), Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|O Rei (pai), A Rainha (mãe), Flynn Rider (marido) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Pascal (camaleão), Maximus (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Pintar, cantar, dançar, as luzes flutuantes, o nome real de Flynn, patinhos |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Mentiras da Mamãe Gothel, truques de Flynn, ficar trancada na torre |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Mandy Moore (adulta), Delaney Rose Stein (criança) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Sylvia Salustti |} Princesa Rapunzel é a heroína da Disney, que surgiu no filme animado de 2010, "Enrolados". Ela é adaptada do original conto de Rapunzel, feito pelos Irmãos Grimm. Ela é dublada por Mandy Moore e é a décima segunda princesa da franquia Disney Princesas. É a primeira das princesas que tem o filme feito sem ser em animação clássica. Aparência e Personalidade Aparência Rapunzel é uma menina de 18 anos que é conhecida por seus cabelos dourados, que chegam a medir 70 metros de comprimento. Ela é magra, tem grandes olhos verdes, um sorriso brincalhão, e sardas. Rapunzel é vista na maioria das vezes, com seu vestido roxo, com espartilho e mangas rosas. Geralmente, ela anda descalça. Personalidade Tendo passado toda a sua vida isolada em uma torre com pouca coisa para fazer, ela é eficientemente educada na literatura, e talentosa em quase todas as áreas, como música e até mesmo em assuntos mais avançados como a astronomia como é ilustrado em seus mapas astronômicos; a sua maior paixão é arte, tal como indicado pela quantidade de pinturas sobre as paredes internas da torre. Enquanto ela deseja ver o mundo além de sua janela, ela é muito obediente à Mamãe Gothel. Ela é bastante ousada, saltando de penhascos altos e balançando em grandes distâncias com seus cabelos. Ela é completamente imune aos chamados encantos de Flynn e tem pouca tolerância para suas travessuras. Ela também é muito carismática, capaz de influenciar um grupo de bandidos e convencer Maximus, o corcel do Capitão, de adiar sua busca por Flynn até que ela cumpra seu sonho em seu aniversário (que é fortemente enfatizado). Rapunzel é também conhecida, especialmente por Pascal, para ser bastante confiável e nunca quebrar as promessas que faz. Ela está muito determinada a realizar seus sonhos, passando por qualquer obstáculo no seu caminho. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|221px|O cabelo mágico de RapunzelSupostamente canalizando a energia do sol, o cabelo de Rapunzel pode inverter os danos causados aos seres humanos, incluindo uma regeneração completa dos tecidos e órgãos danificados, bem como a inversão de envelhecimento até um certo grau. A pessoa deve estar fisicamente em contato com o cabelo para que a magia possar trabalhar junto com a canção especial, os cabelos também emitem uma luz brilhante quando os poderes mágicos forem ativados. Rapunzel também pode usar seus cabelos como mãos e pés, para atacar algum intruso. Ela revelou que se seu cabelo for cortado, ele ficará castanho e ela perderá seus poderes. Ela também pode dar grandes saltos, em penhascos e arvores, que são considerados anormais. Ela também tem muita agilidade. Aparições ''Enrolados (filme) thumb|282px|Rapunzel logo depois que ela nasceuQuando a rainha, que esta grávida, adoece, seus súditos inventam um elixir com uma flor cultivada a partir de uma gota de luz solar. O medicamento restaura a saúde da rainha e concede poderes mágicos de cura para o bebê. No entanto, uma mulher má e ciumenta chamada Gothel seqüestra a pequena princesa, Rapunzel, logo após o nascimento, para poder usar os poderes de Rapunzel para se manter jovem. Gothel tranca Rapunzel numa torre longe do mundo exterior e diz a Rapunzel que o mundo é perigoso e cheio de coisas horríveis, com pessoas egoístas. Rapunzel, acreditando nas mentiras de sua mãe, permanece dentro de sua torre, mas todos os anos no aniversário dela, Rapunzel observa os festival das luzes, que acontece em um reino vizinho, sem saber que é em memória dela mesma, que foi roubada. Ela sonha um dia em ir para o reino para ver o festival. Finalmente, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela reúne a coragem de pedir a Gothel para levá-la para o festival, ainda sem rodeios, Gothel se recusa, e ordena para Rapunzel que ela nunca vai pedir para deixar a torre novamente. Nesse mesmo dia, Flynn Rider, um ladrão charmoso e bonito, decide usar a torre de Rapunzel como esconderijo e depois, rouba as jóias da coroa. Rapunzel captura ele, leva a mochila contendo as jóias, e mantém ele refém, até decidir que se ele levar ela para o festival, ela dará a bolsa em troca. Para distrair a mãe, Rapunzel pede uma tinta especial feita de conchas para seu aniversário, o que levaria três dias para que ela conseguisse. thumb|282px|Rapunzel com a coroaRapunzel e Flynn saem da torre, e acabam envolvidos em vários acidentes, e com o passar do tempo, acabam se respeitando e dependendo uns dos outros. Em um ponto, Rapunzel revela sua história para Flynn. De acordo com a Mamãe Gothel, as pessoas queriam Rapunzel por causa de seu cabelo mágico, e assim ela foi trancada na torre por sua segurança. No entanto, se seu cabelo for cortado, ela perderia seu poder e ele mudaria de cor. Mamãe Gothel, acaba descobrindo da fuga de Rapunzel, seguindo ela e enfrentando a mesma. Quando Rapunzel se recusa a voltar para casa, Gothel diz que a única razão de Flynn estar com ela, é por que ele quer a bolsa com as jóias. Gothel também contrata dois bandidos para um esquema maior. Durante o festival, Rapunzel e Flynn se aproximam e começam a se apaixonar, antes que ele a leva para fora em um barco para finalmente ver as luzes flutuantes. Agora os sentimentos de Flynn para ela são genuínos, Rapunzel dá de volta a sua mochila. Depois de voltar para a praia, Gothel encena seu plano, sequestrando Rapunzel, deixando ela na torre, enquanto Flynn foge. thumb|280px|Rapunzel finalmente realiza seu sonhoRapunzel, de coração partido com a traição de Flynn, concorda com Gothel para nunca deixar a torre novamente. No entanto, após examinar uma bandeira do festival percebe que tudo esta ligado. Isso desperta memórias de infância de Rapunzel, e ela percebe que ela é a princesa perdida do reino. Ela confronta Gothel, e depois de descobrir a verdade, ela jura que não será mais usada por sua "mãe". Flynn logo chega, e tenta resgatar Rapunzel. No entanto, ele acha que ela estava amarrada e amordaçada e é fatalmente esfaqueado por Gothel. Rapunzel, pede para Gothel deixar ela curar Flynn e em troca, ela ficará na torre para sempre. Gothel concorda, mais Flynn, preferindo pela liberdade de Rapunzel, corta seus cabelos, fazendo ela perder sua força. Como a magia do cabelo desaparece, Gothel rapidamente começa a envelhecer e seu corpo se desfaz em pó. Agora, sem ter como curar ele, Rapunzel vê Flynn, que morre de seus ferimentos pouco tempo depois, mas não antes de confirmar seu amor por ela. No entanto, em sua tristeza, Rapunzel é capaz de terminar o seu encantamento de cura e uma única gota de lágrima revive ele. Flynn reúne Rapunzel com seus pais e, durante uma celebração no reino, ela toma seu lugar como princesa. Flynn informa ao público que Rapunzel governou o reino de forma justa e sabiamente por muitos anos e era amada pelo povo. Ele também revela que, alguns anos mais tarde, após a celebração, ele propôs e os dois se casaram e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Enrolados Para Sempre thumb|230px|Rapunzel e João em Enrolados Para SempreRapunzel, juntamente com Flynn, aparecem nesta sequência, um curta para o primeiro filme. Na história, Rapunzel e Flynn se casam, enquanto Pascal e Maximus lutam para recuperar os anéis. Rapunzel junta Flynn na narração de abertura do curta como eles narram o maior casamento que está prestes a bater o reino para sempre. Ela aparece pela primeira vez, em seu traje de casamento e de pé na entrada do salão de festas, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Seu pai, o rei, em seguida, caminha com ela pelo corredor central, de modo que ela pode se juntar a seu noivo no altar. O padre começa o seu discurso, mas Maximus espirra e, acidentalmente, perde seus anéis de casamento. Os dois aparecem em uma visão de Maximus e Pascal, onde todos os presentes ficam chateados com a perda dos anéis. Rapunzel e José Bezerra são mostrados mais tarde, após Maximus e Pascal conseguirem ter os anéis de volta, mas o casal (e todos os outros) estão chocados com a aparência grotesca de Maximus e Pascal, ambos cobertos com alcatrão, que oferecem os anéis. José leva os anéis e dá um para a sua noiva. Eles trocam seus anéis e o sacerdote pronuncia o casal como marido e mulher. José e Rapunzel se beijam, e todos os presentes se alegram. ''Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream Na novo show do "Disney on Ice", nomeado como "Dare to Dream", Rapunzel aparece com o papel do filme original. A única diferença é que "Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar" tem lugar após o seu cabelo ser cortado e ela cura José. Também durante "Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar", uma menina é escolhida para lançar uma lanterna com Rapunzel e José. ''Once Upon a Time O conto de Rapunzel será explorado na série de ABC, Once Upon a Time, e a personagem esta prevista para ser trabalhada na série, embora não se saiba quando ela vai aparecer. Roupas rapunzeldress.gif|Vestido de camponesa rapunzelprincessdress.png|Vestido de princesa Parques da Disney thumb|338px|Rapunzel posando para foto em um dos parques da DisneyRapunzel é um personagem constante em vários parques da Disney em todo o mundo. Geralmente, ela aparece com seus longos cabelos dourados, juntamente com Flynn Rider. E enquanto ela está com os pés descalços no filme, ela aparece vestindo sapatos de cor violeta nos parques Disney. Disneyland Resorts Ela, junto com Flynn Rider, fez aparições antes do lançamento do filme em todos os parques temáticos da Disney em todo o mundo. Na Disneyland, tanto Rapunzel quanto Flynn estão na seção do ''Fantasyland em sua moradia própria, com uma fachada incorporando a Torre de Rapunzel. Rapunzel também aparece na "Parade Soundsational Mickey" com Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora e Bela no The Float Princess. Rapunzel foi adicionada ao World of Color durante a seqüência da música "So Close". Walt Disney World Resort Na Disney World, ela pode ser encontrada na antiga "Belle Storytime" do Magic Kingdom, e na seção Alemanha. Com a expansão do Fantasyland em andamento no momento, Rapunzel acabará por se tornar parte da Princess Fantasy Fair para conhecer e cumprimentar os visitantes do local, planejado para substituir o "Snow White's Scary Adventure". Flynn aparece juntamente com Rapunzel em eventos especiais, como o dia dos namorados. Rapunzel tem o seu cartão próprio de feitiço conhecido como "Rapunzel's Hair Whip" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Disneyland Resort Paris Rapunzel e Flynn fazem aparições no parque de Disneyland. Rapunzel e Flynn também fazem uma entrada especial perto do final da Mickey's Magical Celebration. Rapunzel e Flynn são vistos nos sonhos mostrados na Disney Dreams! Disney Cruise Line Rapunzel e Flynn foram adicionados para o show de longa duração "The Golden Mickeys" e são apresentados em diversos eventos nos navios. Trivia/Curiosidades *thumb|Rapunzel em uma das linhas de bonecas das Disney PrincesasRapunzel ia ser dublada inicialmente pela atriz da Broadway e cantora, Kristen Chenoweth, mas ela foi mais tarde substituída pela cantora pop, compositora e ex-ídolo teen, Mandy Moore. *Rapunzel é a segunda Disney Princesa que teve seu cabelo cortado, sendo Mulan a primeira. No entanto, ela vem a ser a primeira que teve o cabelo cortado por outra pessoa. *A roupa usada por Gothel é do Renascimento, ou seja, 400 anos antes da época do filme. Isso foi feito para enfatizar a diferença de idade entre Gothel e Rapunzel. *Ela é a quarta princesa da Disney que foi mostrada como criança no filme, e a segunda mostrada como bebê. *Rapunzel é semelhante ao Quasímodo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, no sentido de que nem estão autorizados a sair de suas "casas" sob as ordens estritas de seus "pais". Além disso, ambos depois de fugir de suas casas, encontram alguém que está com problemas com a lei, e eles também têm talentos artísticos (Rapunzel: desenho e pintura, Quasímodo: escultura em madeira e criações de modelos) e eles também sonham em sair para o mundo real para ver e interagir com a sociedade. *Como a princesa Aurora também foi uma inspiração para Rapunzel, ela compartilha similaridades com ela, as duas queriam ser livres e conhecer novas pessoas, elas sonhavam em aventuras fora de suas casas e elas não estavam cientes de suas identidades por quase toda a sua vida (elas também foram vistas descalças). *Ela é a terceira princesa Disney que foi vista descalça, sendo a primeira Aurora e a segunda Pocahontas. *Rapunzel é a única Disney Princesa com olhos verdes. *É a terceira princesa da Disney que tem os seus pais vivos no filme, sendo a primeira Aurora e a segunda Mulan. Se contar com Tiana na infância, ela é a quarta. *Vem a ser a única das princesas que foi animada por computador. O cabelo de Rapunzel foi feito por um Software, pois ninguém conseguia fazer ele de uma forma mais realista. *Apesar de Rapunzel ser baseada na personagem do clássico conto de fadas, ela está um pouco alterada, a fim de desenvolver uma personalidade mais aventureira e extrovertida, e complicar ainda mais o relacionamento romântico entre ela e seu interesse amoroso. *Apesar de ela ter cortado o cabelo, que mudou para castanho, o que faz dela a única princesa Disney que usou duas cores de cabelo, ela só é mostrada com o cabelo loiro e longo nas imagens promocionais e nos parques da Disney. *Rapunzel é a segunda Disney Princesa para ter seu amor morto e trazido de volta à vida (a primeira ser Bela), a segunda a não ter conhecimento de sua identidade como uma princesa (Aurora foi a primeira), bem como a segunda a ter uma semelhança com sua mãe (princesa Aurora a primeira). *Depois que seu cabelo foi cortado, ela se tornou a segunda Disney Princesa com o cabelo mais curto, depois de Branca de Neve. *A cor violeta/roxa era geralmente associada a realeza, por isso os animadores botaram essa cor nela, em referência a sua verdadeira identidade como princesa. *Ela é a única das princesas com poderes mágicos, que inicialmente vem do seu cabelo e depois que ele é cortado, acaba vindo de suas lagrimas. Porém, é a segunda com poderes sobre-humanos, depois de Ariel. *A mãe de Rapunzel é a única mãe das princesas mostrada grávida em seu filme. *Ela é a única Disney Princesa com sardas. *Rapunzel é a primeira princesa Disney que teve uma vilã desde Ariel em 1989. *Rapunzel foi "oficialmente recebida na Disney Princesas Corte Real" durante um evento promocional no Palácio de Kensington, em Londres em 2 de outubro de 2011. *Ela é a segunda personagem feminina da Disney com habilidades visualmente artísticas, sendo a primeira Jane Porter. *Rapunzel é a segunda princesa Disney a ter uma "arma" (Mulan foi a primeira). No entanto, ela pode ser considerada a terceira se você contar com Jasmine, que usa uma cimitarra na série animada. Ela é a primeira a usar um item de cozinhar como uma arma. *Ela é a terceira princesa da Disney a ser casar em sua sequência, sendo a primeira Jasmine e a segunda Mulan. *Rapunzel é a sétima Disney Princesa que tem sua dubladora tanto fazendo sua voz quanto cantando. *É semelhante a Jasmine, pois ambas se sentem presas dentro de casa e querem viver livremente. *O véu de Rapunzel no casamento foi maior de todas as Disney Princesas. Isso foi provavelmente feito para enfatizar seu antigo cabelo. *Depois de Ariel, Bela, Pocahontas e Mulan, ela vem a ser a quinta Disney Princesa que salvou seu interesse amoroso, e a terceira que salvou um príncipe. *Ela é uma das mais populares princesas da Disney. *Ironicamente, Rapunzel tem muitas semelhanças com a versão do conto de fadas criado pela Mattel em 2002 (baseado na franquia da boneca Barbie). Ambos têm cabelo loiro, um vestido roxo, um amigo reptiliano, escapam de sua torre para ir em uma viagem para outro reino, tem talentos artísticos, e não sabem de seu segredo de infância. *Quando ela saiu da torre, ficou confusa, pois não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Isso mostra o quanto ela é indecisa. *Rapunzel é a última protagonista criada pelo animador Glen Keane, antes de sua demissão da Disney. Keane era famoso por animar outros protagonistas ao longo dos anos, bem como Ariel, Fera, Aladdin, Pocahontas e Tarzan. *Até agora, ela é a única princesa da Disney que se comunica com um camaleão. *O simbolo de Rapunzel na franquia Disney Princesas é o sol, que representa sua famíla real. *É a quinta Disney Princesa que cantou um dueto com seu interesse amoroso. A primeira é Cinderela, a segunda é Aurora, a terceira é Jasmine e a quarta é Pocahontas. *Rapunzel não tem somente interesse em arte, mas também em astronomia, provavelmente como resultado de sua tentativa de manter o controle de quanto tempo ela permaneceu na torre de Gothel desde que ela foi seqüestrada, além de também para observar nas noites as lanternas que são liberadas de seu reino para sinalizar que ela volte. Fazendo este fato não ser apenas o fato de que o emblema de seu reino é um dom, mas também o fato de que algumas de suas pinturas em seu quarto incluem um mapa estelar preciso e um dos emblemas que ela pintou mostra oito planetas e cinco planetas anões (que é a formação atual, na época em que o filme teve lugar, o planeta mais externo era Urano depois de Saturno foi considerado o planeta mais distante por tanto tempo, Netuno e Ceres (planeta anão menor) não seria descoberto até 1800, Plutão (o plutóide primeiro a ser descoberto, uma vez que também foi considerado o nono planeta após a descoberta) não seria conhecido até a década de 1930, e os três outros plutóides (Haumea, Makemake e Éris) não seriam descobertos até o final dos anos 2000), e um de seus livros parece ser um atlas (provavelmente para que ela possa descobrir onde sua casa é no reino). *Rapunzel é a terceira oficial Disney Princesa para se tornar rainha, mas permanece na franquia como uma princesa. Ela é seguida por Ariel e Bela. *Rapunzel é a segunda princesa alemã, Branca de Neve é a primeira. *Rapunzel tem o maior cabelo entre as princesas da Disney, já que seu cabelo mede 70m, e também tem os maiores olhos. *Rapunzel é a primeira e atualmente única princesa a usar um espartilho. *As duas figuras maternas de Rapunzel e Cinderela proibiram elas de sairem de casa. *Rapunzel e Branca de Neve tem vestidos muito semelhantes pois ambas as histórias são definidas em Bavarian, Alemanha. *No conto de fadas original, Rapunzel não era de origem real. E ela não era esse tipo de princesa rebelde que a Disney fez. Curiosamente, Eugene era para ser um príncipe por nascimento, mas os papéis foram trocados. *Rapunzel é a sexta princesa a ter um significado para seu nome. "Rapunzel" é uma espécie de treliça em alemão. *Rapunzel é a primeira princesa da Disney que teve seu filme classificado como PG, apesar de que O Caldeirão Mágico e Atlantis: O Reino Perdido também foram classificados como PG. *Rapunzel esta descalça no seu vestido de noiva. *No trailer original estava previsto que o cabelo de Rapunzel além de curar poderia se mover sozinho, algo semelhante a personagem Medusa da Marvel Comics. Categoria:Princesas da Disney Categoria:Personagens da Disney